Preggers
by EvilRegalBonhamCarter
Summary: Emma is pregnant. Swan Queen cuteness and maybe a little fluff. Rated T for now but may become M in later chapters. This is my first fic, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or any of the characters.**

* * *

Regina wrapped her arms around her wife's waist as she stood in front of the mirror in her pajamas, "I love you," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Let go of me!" Emma practically yelled as she wiggled out of the brunette's arms and pushed her away.

Regina looked at her confused and slightly worried, "What? What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah, of course I'm just peachy… I am the size of a whale! Nothing fits me! Do you really think I'm okay?" Emma snapped, wincing slightly at seeing her wife flinch at her words.

"You are not the size of a whale Emma. You are growing a tiny human. _Our _tiny human, might I add. You are positively glowing." Regina stated lovingly.

Emma turned and faced her wife with tears in her eyes, "Well, that's just great... So now I'm a glowing whale? How lovely," and then she stomped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Regina just stood there shocked, staring in the direction the blonde had just gone. She hadn't meant to upset her wife, though, it seemed no matter what she said these days it made Emma cry or get angry. She sighed and then took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom door, quietly knocking, "Emma? Emma, are you ok?" There was no response. She jiggled the doorknob, "Please let me in. I didn't mean to upset you. Emma, please? Open the door." There was still no response, so Regina, feeling slightly panicked at her wife's silence, did the only thing she could do. She used magic and poofed herself into the bathroom.

As Regina came into the bathroom her eyes went immediately to the blonde curls cascading down the side of the bathtub. '_Why is she in the bathtub?' _she thought as she approached the tub. The Brunette sat down on the edge of it and began to gently stroke the blonde's hair.

"Hey! No magic!" Emma whined, as she felt Regina's hand in her hair. "That's cheating."

"You left me no choice. You weren't answering me. I was worried. Now, can you please explain why you are in the bathtub? I know you're upset but there is no reason for you to hide in the bathtub." Regina hissed. "Now please come out of the bathroom and come to bed."

"No," Emma stated with a sigh. "I'm comfy now."

"You are _not _staying in the bathtub for the night! Get out! Now!" Regina barked.

Emma crossed her arms in defiance with a pout on her face. "No. I'm not moving."

"Well then, move over." Regina commanded. "You sure as hell aren't staying in here alone."

Emma begrudgingly leaned forward as to make room for her wife, not wanting to fight any longer, and also missing having more contact with the brunette. _'I love her so much'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry," Regina started as she climbed in and sat behind the blonde wrapping her arms around her and laying her hands on the blondes growing belly, intertwining their fingers. "I didn't mean to say anything that could upset you. Even though I didn't, you said it, not me. Are you sure you're comfortable? I still think you need to go lay in our bed. This can't be good for your back. Great, now I'm rambling. You can stop me whenever you see fit."

"Ok. I'll go back to bed… but can we just stay here for a few more minutes. I like sitting like this. Plus the baby is kicking." The blonde smirked as she rested her head back on Regina's shoulder while placing their hands where the baby was kicking.

"Emma, we've been sitting here for an hour and I can feel you shivering. Let's go to bed please. I don't need you to get sick now." Regina lifted herself up and out of the bathtub and then turned to help Emma up. The blonde gratefully took her hand and pushed herself up.

"My back hurts." Emma sheepishly smiled at her wife.

"I told you that wasn't good for your back but of course you had to act like a child and not listen to me… Come here. Let me rub it."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything or anyone from OUaT. Sorry for the late update. **

* * *

"Stop," Emma whispered, "Please stop? I am begging you, please stop."

"Emma?" Regina whispered, awoken by the sound of Emma whispering and feeling her fidget in their bed.

"Ugghhhh… Fine, I'm going," The blonde whined as she started to get up to go pee for the sixth time in the last two hours. "Regina?"

"Yes dear?" Regina giggled as she turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Can you help me up? I have to pee… _Again_." Emma stated, wincing slightly as she pushed herself up with some help from the brunette. Climbing back into bed a few minutes later and whispering "Ok, I went pee. Please let me sleep a little longer this time."

Regina chuckled at her wife before rolling over and turning off the light, feeling Emma's baby bump push into her back as the blonde's arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

As the alarm started to go off the brunette reached over and turned it off. "Emma, it's time to get up." Regina whispered as she rolled over only to find the other side of the bed empty. Finally opening her eyes she saw a thin line of light coming from the bathroom and then the sound she hated to hear. Emma losing whatever she had in her stomach to the toilet. The brunette got up and walked into the bathroom, slowly opening the door and walking to the blonde to hold her hair.

"Gina, I feel horrible. I didn't have morning sickness this long or this bad, with Henry." Emma grumbled into the toilet.

"Well we can mention this to Dr. Whale while we're at your appointment today, which is in about an hour." Regina remarked as she rubbed small circles on the blonde's lower back.

"I can't even get up right now. Can't we reschedule?"

"No. We've already rescheduled this appointment twice; this is your second trimester checkup. We have to go," Regina snapped still rubbing small circles on Emma's back, moving to pull Emma up. "Now let's get you up and off the floor."

"Regina, stop, I…" and with that Emma's head was back in the toilet. "I feel dizzy."

"Well, let's at least get you back into bed so you can rest a little while longer. I'll go see if Henry is ready to go your parents." Regina stated as she helped Emma up and back into bed, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, then turned and left the room.

* * *

"Henry, are you ready to go?" Regina asked as she knocked on Henry's door while opening it.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my backpack," Henry grabbed his backpack and made his way out of bedroom. "Mom, is Ma ok?"

"Yes Henry, she's just feeling a little sick this morning and I think she's a little nervous about her doctor's appointment but there's nothing to worry about... She _was _told to cut back on the junk food but between you and me, I found her 'secret' stash of chips and gummy bears," Regina chuckled as she put her arm around her son. "Now, I'm going to try to get Emma to get moving and get ready. We'll hopefully leave in the next ten or fifteen minutes."

"Ok!" Henry exclaimed as he ran downstairs to watch TV while he waited.

* * *

"Henry is worried about you. He must've heard you when you were in the bathroom earlier." Regina remarked as she walked into her bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed by her wife.

"Oh. Well he shouldn't be worried. I hope you told him not to worry about me." Emma barked.

"Yes, of course I did, I know very well what our son needs to worry about and what he doesn't. Now you need to get up and get ready so we can drop Henry off and get to our appointment on time." The brunette snapped and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Emma was standing at the top of the stairs dressed and ready to go, "Ok, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Where's Emma? Is she already at the hospital?" Snow asked Regina and Henry as they walked into the couple's apartment.

"She's waiting in the car." Henry replied as he ran over to the TV to start playing his video game.

"Why," David asked. Sharing a look of concern with his wife, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. She was quite sick this morning and she was acting like a child and I knew if she came inside she would start complaining to you two and we would never make it to the appointment on time. So I asked her to wait in the car. And before you ask, she is fine now. When you come by to drop Henry off later you can see her then. Now if you would please not load my son up on sugar and maybe restrict his playing time that would be perfect." Regina commanded as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Emma,_ stop_ fidgeting," Regina barked as the couple waited to be seen by Dr. Whale. "You _are_ an adult. Now, please _try_ and act like one."

"Well sorry, _your majesty_, but I am just trying to get comfortable. These chairs are horrible."

Suddenly a glass broke behind Regina making her gasp and jump out of her seat, causing everyone in the area to look at the couple. The brunette looked around, glaring, searching for whoever did it, that is, until her eyes went to a certain blonde, and she knew exactly what happened.

"Damn it Emma. Watch your magic. You could've hurt someone or _me_." The brunette whispered. "What is going on with you? I know you are uncomfortable and not feeling well and I am sorry about that_ but_ there is _no_ reason for you to be taking it out on me. So what is going on?"

Nothing.

"Emma."

Nothing.

"Answer me."

"I…" Emma started sheepishly but before she could say anything else Dr. Whale called the couple back to their room.

* * *

After Dr. Whale was done examining Emma he stated to the couple, "It looks like Emma has Placenta Previa, it's when the placenta covers the opening of the cervix. This can physically block your baby's passage into the birth canal, since you are in your second trimester this could be a problem. We'll keep an eye on it but Emma this means you're going to have to be on moderate bed rest, possibly for the rest of your pregnancy. But like I said we will keep an eye on it and if it moves up you can be taken off bed rest," Turning to the brunette Whale continued, "This means she can only get up to go to the bathroom or to move into another room where she can lay down. I know this will especially hard for Emma… so good luck." And with that Dr. Whale left the room.

"I… No, no, no, no, no. Regina…" Emma mumbled as she started to cry. "This… Bed rest? The rest of my… What did I do wrong?"

"Oh Emma. Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong, these things just happen. It will be ok. I promise," The brunette tried to calm her wife down but she didn't seem to be listening. _Where the hell did that doctor go, what an ass just leaving me here to calm Emma down,_ she thought. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw smoke and before she knew it the blonde had poofed herself out of the hospital room. "Emma? Damn it!"

As Regina got up to go find out where her wife had gone the door to their room opened suddenly and Dr. Whale entered with his head down looking at some charts, "You guys are having a girl by the way… where'd Emma go? Sorry I meant to tell you both earlier… Are you okay?"

The brunette couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, momentarily forgetting about the blonde's sudden disappearance, "We're having a girl," She stated to herself with tears in her eyes as she cleared her throat. "Um… thank you. Excuse me. I have to go find my wife."

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really got stuck on this chapter for some reason so I hope it isn't too horrible.**

**Once again, I don't own anything from OUaT.**

* * *

Emma landed on the ground with an 'oomph', "Shit. I need to work on my landing," she mumbled to herself while looking around and taking in her surroundings, "and Regina is _so_ going to kill me." The blonde quickly pulled out her phone to call her wife to let her know she was okay. "And, of course you're not working" The blonde hissed at her phone.

"Okay, Emma, just get your bearings, you can do this… I am so screwed." _Seriously, I got poofed to the forest_, the blonde thought as she rubbed her stomach. "Dear sweet child of mine, now is not the time to kick mommy. I know you are hungry. I am hungry but we are not by food. We are in a forest and unless you want to eat some plants, which I know you don't because I'm craving a cheeseburger and apple pie." Emma muttered to her stomach.

* * *

"Emma? Are you here?" Regina yelled as she ran into the mansion.

No answer.

"Oh Emma, where are you?" The brunette stated to herself.

Regina pulled out her phone and called her wife, where it went straight to voicemail, "Emma, turn on your damn phone. Where the hell are you?" The brunette yelled into the phone her voice laced with concern, "I'm going to call your mother. I hope you are there or at Granny's." Hanging up the phone she dialed Snow's number.

"Regina? How was the appointment? Is Emma feeling any better?" The short-haired brunette asked.

"Well, that answer's my question about my wife."

"What do you mean Regina?"

"Emma poofed herself out of the hospital room when she found out she was going to have to be on bed rest and I don't where she is." Regina cried into the phone.

"Have you checked Granny's, maybe she's there?" Snow stated also starting to become concerned.

"No, I've only checked our house and with you… Where is she?" The brunette started to sob in to the phone.

"Regina, I want you to come over here, David will go check Granny's. We'll find her, I'm sure she's okay." Snow remarked trying to keep her daughter-in-law as calm as possible.

* * *

"Ouch. Stupid branch. Okay, take a deep breath, picture Granny's and…" Emma closed her eyes concentrating on Granny's trying to get herself out of the forest and to some hot food, "nothing. Right, I can use magic to get us to the forest but I can't get us out of the forest." The blonde kept heading in the direction that she hoped led to the small Maine town, trying not to trip over any roots or branches. Making sure to always protect her protruding stomach. _This has to be the right way, right? _Emma thought to herself as she turned slightly and walked head on into a low branch, "Ouch. Damn it! Great, I think I'm bleeding." Touching her cheek she felt a small amount of blood.

* * *

"Hey Rubes, has Emma been in here in the last 30 minutes or so?" David asked the waitress.

"Nope, sorry. You don't know where she is? Because she's probably with Regina."

"Uh no. I guess Emma kind of left the doctor's appointment a little prematurely." David explained.

"So, you guys lost a pregnant woman. Good job." Ruby poked at him.

"Ha ha ha. If she comes here can you call us please?" David requested.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha covered."

* * *

As David walked into the apartment he was basically attacked by Snow and Henry asking if Emma was at Granny's but David just looked straight at Regina and shook his head. "Maybe you and Henry should go back to your house, she might be there now. I asked Ruby to call us if Emma shows up at Granny's."

"Right, thank you David, Snow. Come on Henry." Regina slightly nodded her head as she and Henry left the apartment.

"Is Ma really going to be okay?" Henry asked as they drove back to the mansion.

"I'm sure she's fine Henry. Her magic is just a little more unstable than usual." Regina stated trying to mask the worry in her voice. "She also has to be on bed rest, possibly to the end of the pregnancy, so I'm going to need a lot more help from you okay?"

"She has to stay in bed all the time? Oh man." Henry slightly chuckled.

Regina gave Henry a small glare out of the corner of her eye, "Yes, we both know how your mother handles staying in bed and she _is_ allowed to get up but only to move somewhere else where she can lie down, like the couch. You know you won't be laughing when she is complaining to us or trying to sneak around so she doesn't have to lie down anymore."

"I know, I know. Is she going to be in trouble for using magic and bailing on you?"

"I haven't really thought about that yet. Of course, I now know the sex of the baby and she doesn't." The older brunette smirked.

"You do?"

"Yes, and I will tell you if you don't tell anyone, not Emma or anyone else in this town, and if you promise to help me with the nursery." Regina stated.

"Of course I'll help! And I promise I won't tell anyone, no matter how much they try to get it out of me." Henry exclaimed.

"Good. You can tell your _little sister_ all about this when she is old enough." Regina winked at the young boy.

"A girl? Awesome!"

* * *

"Ugh come on. Seriously? Rain? Like the last thing I need right now. It's so cold." Emma whined.

The blonde had been in the woods for about an hour now and was starting to become rather annoyed that she was still walking as she still wasn't able to concentrate enough to poof herself out of the woods. She was now cold, wet, and becoming hungrier and hungrier. She kept telling herself that any second she would be out of the woods and could go to Granny's for some hot food.

All of sudden she felt a warm loving feeling in her stomach and before she really knew what was going on she realized she was being poofed out of the woods.

"Ouch!" Emma yelped as she landed ungracefully in the kitchen knocking some items off the counter as she tried to catch herself before falling on the floor.

"Emma? Oh my God Emma!" Regina yelled as she ran into the kitchen when she heard all the commotion. "Where were you? What happened? You're bleeding. I was so worried… What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down. It's okay. I'm okay. The baby is okay. We're all okay." Emma muttered trying to calm her slightly angry-looking wife, "I was in the woods and I kind of walked into a branch but the baby is fine."

"You… You poofed yourself to the woods? I can't believe you! You are an idiot." Regina fumed.

"Hey! Not fair. I was scared Regina, I _am_ scared, my magic just kind of took over from there." The blonde groaned.

Regina softened at her wife's confession, "Come on, let's get you upstairs, changed, and in bed. Then I'll heal your cut… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We didn't think to look in the woods for you. I should've known." The brunette remarked.

"Ma? Ma, you're okay! I was so worried." Henry shouted as he came into the kitchen giving his blonde mother a hug.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine. Your mom was just about to help me upstairs, so I can get out of these clothes and I guess into bed, where I have to stay forever. Even though I was hoping that your mom would give me a sponge bath." Emma winked at the older brunette.

"Ew, Ma didn't need to hear that." Henry remarked.

"Alright Henry, go get ready for bed. We'll come say goodnight shortly."

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update, I've been super busy and this story is now rated M.**

**Also a big fat thank you to CadleyLove for being the best person in the world and helping me so much with this story, especially this chapter!**

**As usual I don't own OUaT or any of the characters.**

**SwanQueen smut ahead. Not your thing? Take your comments elsewhere.**

* * *

"You know when I said that I wanted you to give me a sponge bath, I kind of meant that you were to join me in the bath," Emma pouted as she looked at her wife who was sitting on the edge of the tub.

Regina smirked at the blonde, "I know very well what you meant, Miss Swan."

"Whoa, Miss Swan, when did we get to that?" Emma asked, slightly confused. The only time Regina ever said Miss Swan was when the blonde was in serious trouble. She thought the brunette had understood that her magic was glitchy to say the least.

"You know very well when we got to that," Regina snapped, " Maybe you remember the moment when you left me alone in the hospital and then to not only leave but you went to the woods? I know you're scared Emma, but it's bed rest, it is not the end of the world. So what is it? What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Do you really have to do this now? Because you know you're so fucking hot when you're angry and my hormones are making me hornier than usual. Just get in here and we can talk later. Please?" Emma gave her best puppy dog eyes hoping to get her wife to give in and join her.

"That's not going to work on me Miss Swan. We are talking about this, now." Regina stated as she started to help the blonde wash her hair.

"I already told you."

"Okay then why were you scared? You've done this before so what is the big deal. I know bed rest will not be fun but I also know that's not what is really scaring you. It's okay to be scared Emma, I just want to know what exactly it is so maybe I can help you." Regina softened as she started rinsing the shampoo out of her wife's hair.

"Actually, Regina, I haven't done this all before. Yes, I carried Henry for nine months but I wasn't his mom until he was ten. I wasn't there from the beginning. What if I hurt our baby? What if I really mess up?" Emma muttered as her voice became almost a whisper, "I already did mess up; I have to be on bed rest for possibly the rest of the pregnancy."

"Oh Emma, you won't mess anything up. You_ haven't_ messed anything up, things happen. This was out of our hands. You're a fantastic mother to Henry, he loves you so much, and so will our little… baby." Regina stuttered as she almost let slip that they were having a girl.

"Regina… Wait, did you say little… You know what we're having? Why didn't you tell me, why haven't you told me?" Emma yelled her questions trying and failing to jump out of the tub to the brunette.

"Yes, I know and no, I'm not going to tell you. I think you're clean enough, let's get you to bed." Regina smirked as she helped the blonde out of the tub as she tried her best to glare at the brunette.

"Yes, bed, where _we_ will be naked and _you_ will make sure no one can interrupt us and then you'll make me something to eat." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at the Regina who just rolled her eyes in return unable to cover her grin.

"Oh, really, I'm going to make you something to eat?" Regina questioned.

"Uh yeah, unless you want me to do it, though I think that is against doctors' orders. So enough talking, move it, bed, now."

"Well, I guess, since we kind of talked things through. How can I deny my pregnant wife what she wants any longer?" Regina stated as she walked slowly toward their bed all while being slightly nudged by the eager blonde.

Regina gently pushed Emma on to the bed and continued pushing until she was resting against the pillows, then turned and headed back into the bathroom.

"Hey," Emma called out, her voice a pitiful whine. "This wasn't our deal!"

"Patience, dear," Regina called with a soft chuckle, quickly returning with a bottle of lotion, having stripped down to just her royal blue bra and matching boy shorts.

"I thought we established that I was lacking in that department," Emma smirked while, unsuccessfully, reaching for Regina.

The woman in question grinned evilly as she side-stepped Emma's grasping hand, choosing instead, to settle behind Emma. Placing her hands on the middle of Emma's back to stop her from leaning back, keeping them in place once Emma stopped trying. Grabbing the lotion and pooling a large amount in her hand, she quickly warmed the lotion before rubbing large deep circles on Emma's lower back.

Though back pain hadn't quite presented itself in Emma's pregnancy just yet, she always seemed to have a sore back and Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's appreciative groans. Once she had sufficiently worked Emma into a content pile of mush, she allowed Emma to rest against her chest while she worked the lotion into her ever-expanding belly, another smile growing on her face at the tiny flutters her magic allowed her to feel under her fingers, causing a similar flutter in her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered into Emma's ear, placing gentle kisses on her neck. "Thank you so much."

"Pretty sure I should be thanking you," Emma mumbled as her head rolled back on Regina's shoulder and her hands rested lazily on her thighs.

"You're expanding our family, Emma," Regina's kisses became bigger and sloppier as her hands moved to grip Emma's hips. "You're bringing more love into our house. I could never thank you enough."

Emma smiled lazily and reaching a hand up, tilted Regina's mouth to hers. After a series of soft pecks, Emma rested her hands on top of Regina's, which still sat on her belly.

"I really couldn't imagine anyone else to raise this baby with," Emma whispered, gripping Regina's hands for a moment.

Regina extracted herself from behind Emma, moving to her side, and helping her move higher up on the bed. Moving in front of Emma, she quietly instructed the woman to sit "crisscross apple sauce", giving Emma a delighted chance to tease her on her motherliness before obeying. Regina added more lotion on her palm before massaging Emma's arms from shoulder to finger tips, relishing in Emma's girly giggles as she lingered on a few ticklish spots. After she finished with her arms, Regina pulled Emma's face toward her own, never tiring of Emma's lips on her own, only breaking away after leaving them both breathless. She pulled Emma's legs apart and gently pulled until the blonde was resting on her back.

In a pace so slow, it could be considered torturous; Regina rubbed lotion into Emma's legs. She started with her feet and ankles that had already begun to swell due to the inordinate amount of time Emma had spent on them; by the time she reached Emma's left upper thigh, the blonde was practically panting.

Regina leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Emma's swollen belly, just above her belly button and switched to her right leg, once again starting at her foot. As she reached Emma's thigh, she was shameless at the increased gasps that were emanating from her.

"C'mon, Gina," Emma groaned, her voice already approaching hoarseness. "I know you're pissed, but that hardly condones teasing."

Regina simply smirked, now both hands massaging deep circles in the juncture of Emma's thighs and hips, biting her lip at the sinfully delicious sounds coming from Emma. She tilted her head and looked into Emma's begging eyes; they were slightly watery, suggesting the blonde was near crying. Taking pity on her deprived wife, she pulled Emma slightly closer and let her finger slip into velvety warmth. She would never get over watching the way Emma's back would arch, as a moan, almost the same one every time, would push its way out. Judging by the unwavering roll of her hips, and the endless stream of swear words, Regina's impromptu massage had worked Emma up more than she let on.

"C'mere," Emma gasped out, her arms reaching out for Regina. "I need you up here."

Never stilling her hand, Regina moved up, partially hovering over Emma, though moving so there was no possibility of any weight falling on Emma's belly.

"Hey," even when every breath was quick and shallow, Emma still managed to work out a cocky smile.

"Hey," Regina chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

Emma reached both hands up, grasping the back of Regina's neck and pulling her down, her kiss desperate. Regina could feel how close Emma was, the blonde was always too stubborn to beg, and this time, Regina didn't want to force the issue. With a level of gentleness that came about once Regina learned that Emma was pregnant, she pushed two more fingers into Emma, this time being the one moaning. If she were hard pressed, she might confess that this is one of her favorite places.

When she was the Evil Queen, it would have been a matter of power, now, she found, with Emma, it brought her the greatest satisfaction to bring a person other than herself, this much pleasure. She could feel Emma getting close, the blonde alternated between biting her lip and gasping against Regina's lips, her hands had a tight grip on Regina's hair and the brunette could feel the tightening about her fingers. She carefully extracted herself from Emma's grip and lowered herself, kissing Emma's neck and whispering phrases ranging from sickly sweet to downright sinful, all the while, quickening her pace and adding a slight curl to her fingers.

Emma came with a gasp and Regina smiled against her jaw; soon peppering her face with gentle kisses, though the movement of her hand only ceased when Emma smacked her upper arm, begging her to stop, unable to keep herself from laughing at Regina's pout. Regina, however, got her revenge when she slipped her fingers from Emma and promptly brought them to her lips with a devilish grin at Emma's gentle whimper.

Emma took a moment to catch her breath, always a necessity with Regina, enjoying the view of Regina savoring the taste on her fingers; the look in her eyes dancing the line between euphoric and wicked. When her breathing returned to normal, Emma pushed herself to her knees, clumsier than usual thanks to newfound front heaviness she managed to forget in the years since her first pregnancy, cupping Regina's jaw, she pulled the other woman as close to her as she could in the circumstances, and kissed in a manner far too sweet given their activities, but there were times she couldn't help herself. There was something about Regina, coupled with their baby that made her absurdly romantic and giddy. She was grateful that she wasn't quite big enough to not be able to reach around Regina - though she knew that was fast approaching – with practiced ease, she quickly undid Regina's bra, pulling it from her, and greedily got her hands on the boobs that drove her crazy on a daily basis. The more pressure she applied, the deeper Regina brought their kiss, her hands almost painfully gripping Emma's hips. Emma nudged Regina's shoulder, hinting that she should lie down.

Once she was fully on her back, Emma moved to straddle the brunette's hips. Though her frustration grew as any and all attempts to once again reach Regina's lips were halted by their unborn child's cushy home. She sat up, deep in thought, only mildly distracted by Regina's gentle hands and words to their baby, informing her that mommy was not upset with her personally.

After a moment, Emma moved off of Regina and lying next to her, urged Regina on to her side, knowing that she loved this position. However, she was once again thwarted in any attempts to get anywhere near Regina's lovely assets. Though the brunette was highly anticipating the activity which would eventually take place, she could not help but be amused by Emma's frustration, and decided she should probably offer her wife a helping hand, so to speak. Sitting up, much quicker than Emma could these days, which earned her a jealous glare from her blonde wife; Regina offered her hands in aide. Once she had Emma sitting, the both of them in the center of the bed, she pulled Emma's slightly widened legs toward her, and positioned her own on top of Emma's. Their bellies were touching, though Regina would hardly argue, positively loving having the proof of their expanding family so close to her. She traced her hands up Emma's collar-bone, eventually resting them against Emma's neck and pulling the finally pleased woman's mouth toward her own, smiling as Emma's happy sigh blew against her lips. At the moment, Emma kept her hands on Regina's thighs, periodically squeezing them gently, more often than not coinciding with every brush of Regina's tongue against her own. As she moved her hands higher, her brow furrowed, and her lips became a frown, causing Regina to pull back and shoot her a questioning glance. Without a word, Emma merely snapped the elastic of Regina's boy shorts with a disappointed expression. Regina playfully rolled her eyes as she scooted off of Emma and their bed to not so quickly remove them, always taking the opportunity to tease her wife.

Once Regina was back in place, Emma wasted no time in capturing the brunette's lips once more and gripped Regina's ass, pulling her close as physically possible, smiling as the other woman groaned into her mouth. Keeping her left hand in place, in case Regina had any notion of escaping, Emma brought her right hand between them, and thanks to wide-spread of Regina's legs, Emma's fingers quickly found their goal, pulling an excited and pleased gasp from the brunette. The desperate grasp of Regina's hands at base of Emma's skull led to the blonde's decision that her wife had waited long enough, without warning, she sunk two fingers into Regina, absolutely delighted at the deep groan emanating from Regina, who had unceremoniously dropped her forehead to Emma's shoulder and practically started riding Emma's hand, both woman were surprised by how urgent her need was. As her movements became more and more frantic and she had left countless hickies on Emma's neck and shoulder and Regina could feel herself nearing her peak, she, once again, pulled Emma's face to her own, her moaning muffled as Emma expertly curled her fingers while pressing the heel of her hand into Regina's clit, the brunette beyond caring about the smug smile that was pressed against her lips. As usual, Emma had cause lights to explode across her vision, leaving her body shaking for minutes after.

Once Regina's body had settled for the most part, Emma pulled away and lovingly brushed the hair away from Regina's face, tucking the strays behind her ear before placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"I'm not sure this is what Whale meant by 'bed rest'," Emma said chuckling as she laid herself on her back, pulling Regina to snuggle at her side.

"Well, you're in bed and about to get some well-deserved rest," Regina reasoned, her fingers tracing delicate design across Emma's belly, softly smiling when she felt the flutters again. "He can suck it," her smile broadened at Emma's full bodied laugh at her pronouncement.

"Indeed he can," Emma grinned, dropping a kiss on top of Regina's head. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, my precious idiot," Regina craned her neck to properly kiss Emma, before leaning down and placing another on Emma's belly. "And I love you, my darling angel."

"Thank you by the way, for poofing me out of the woods," Emma stated, "I was getting pretty nervous."

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned as she pulled out of her wife's embrace.

"Earlier after I got scared and left the hospital."

"I know when you are talking about, but it wasn't me. I had no idea where you were."

"Oh… then who… shit," the blonde whispered sounding slightly panicked, "You don't think _our son_ could've done that could you?"

"I don't know if _our child_ could have done magic. Nice try by the way but I'm not telling you what we are having." Regina remarked.

"So great, you won't tell me if we're having a boy or a girl plus said child apparently has magic, this pregnancy just became a lot more difficult," Emma trembled as tears began to fill her eyes "I can barely control my magic, how am I supposed to handle both of ours?"

"Shhh, it's okay Emma, we'll figure it out," Regina soothed, "just get some rest tonight and if you want we can talk to Tinkerbell about this tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay, but before we go to sleep, will you make me a grilled cheese?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Emma..." The brunette started.

"Hey!_ Someone_ made me work up an appetite, plus, you said you would make me something to eat." The blonde explained.

"Yeah and what was your excuse before?" Regina joked as she got up and put on her robe to go make her wife a grilled cheese and started for the door.

"Oh and can you put some Nutella on the side for me to dip it in?" Emma questioned.

"That is disgusting Emma!" Regina exclaimed.

Emma gave her best pout and puppy dog eyes she could muster, "please?"

"Yes, okay, now stop pouting, you are growing a child doesn't mean you have to behave like one."

"Thank you!"

After Emma finished eating her grilled cheese that she thoroughly enjoyed mostly because she got to eat it in bed. She laid down next to Regina and curled into the brunette's side as closely as her growing belly would allow.

"Feel better?" Regina asked rubbing her hand along Emma's arm that was across her waist.

"Yes. Thank you. I love you, more than words_, my queen._"

"And I love you, more than words,_ my savior_."

* * *

**So it might be awhile before I am able to update because I am working two jobs and preparing to go to New York soon. Hopefully have the new chapter up soon. **

**As always please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. I had a bad case of writer's block. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Once again I don't own OUaT or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Are you insane?" the brunette screamed.

"I-," Emma started as she jumped and turned around to find her wife standing in the kitchen entrance.

"What the hell do you think you are you doing?"

"I – I was hungry." Emma whispered a light blush covered her cheeks realizing she had been caught.

"You have to be kidding me! Why didn't you just ask me to make you something? You are such an idiot!" Regina yelled while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you were taking a shower and because…" Emma mumbled the last part so her wife couldn't hear.

"What, because I was taking a shower, and what else, Emma?

"Because you always make snarky comments about my weird cravings!" the blonde exclaimed as tears filled her eyes, looking at the floor and away from the brunette so she couldn't see.

"Seriously, so you decided that ignoring the doctor's orders of bed rest to make food would be a good idea? I can't believe you – you know what? Actually I can. I knew you would do something like this I just didn't think it would be the morning of day two. Now, what were you making so I can finish it, while you go lie on the couch and watch TV?"

The blonde just kept staring at the floor wincing slightly with one hand resting on her belly the other helping her lean against the counter.

Regina quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at the blonde before she softened and taking a few steps forward, "Emma, what were you making? I promise I won't say anything."

"I – Regina, I don't feel good… I feel dizzy and – and I feel…" the blonde finally looked at her wife with a curious gaze, "I think I feel magic and not mine. Are you using yours?"

"No, it's not me; I wouldn't use my magic on you. Come on let's get you to the couch." Regina stated as she wrapped her arm around Emma's waist helping her make her way to the couch in the living room.

"No," the blonde suddenly yelled, "Bathroom. I need the bathroom. Regina. Magic. Bathroom. Now. Oh shit," Suddenly Emma collapsed to her knees and started vomiting in the middle of the hallway, a small sorry was all she was able to choke out.

"Oh my God, Emma!" Regina yelped as Emma fell to her knees getting pulled down alongside the blonde before she could register what the blonde had yelled.

The brunette held the blonde's hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other as she lost the contents of her stomach on the hallway floor. "Shhh, it's okay. Just try to breathe. I'll clean it up with my magic, don't worry about it."

"It hurts."

"What hurts, dear?"

"Oh God, Regina it hurts." Emma trembled as she started to dry heave.

"Emma, honey, you need to tell me what hurts." Regina tried to sound as calm as possible as she felt panic rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Mom, what's going – gross! You couldn't make it to the sink or the bathroom Ma?" Henry shouted as he walked into the hallway, wincing slightly as he received a glare from his brunette mother, "Right, I'm just going to go make myself breakfast and get ready for school."

Before the blonde could reply she shot forward as she began throwing up again. "Throwing up hurts, I hate it."

"Well I don't think anyone finds throwing up to be a pleasurable experience." Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, glad that it wasn't something more serious. "Now let's get you to the couch where you can take a nap."

* * *

"Will you lay with me?" Emma asked once she was sitting on the couch after Regina came back into the room from cleaning up the mess and with a glass of water for her wife, which Emma thanked her for.

"Emma, I have to go to work today. I have non-stop meetings and I'm training Belle, so she is ready for when I take leave. I can lay with you when I get home but I can't right now. I'm already running late."

"Come on Gina." Emma whined.

"Emma I said that I would later. I have to go. _Now_, don't you dare get up and walk around. You can get up to go to the bathroom or move to our bed. Your mother said she would come over around lunch time with something for you to eat and to make sure you are in fact lying down."

"I hate this. I can't just lie around all day, Regina. How am I supposed to do this? The thought of you being with me was the only thing that made it okay but now you're leaving me here, alone." Emma stated sadly giving her best puppy dog eyes trying to guilt the brunette into staying.

"It's eight hours Emma, so you can stop with the puppy dog eyes right now, they aren't working. You'll survive and you won't be alone the _whole_ time, Snow will be here in a few hours and Henry will be home before me," Regina smirked as the Emma rolled her eyes at the mention of her mother coming to visit for what would probably be far too long, "Oh and don't you dare try and talk Henry _or your mother_ into letting you walk around, they know to make sure you stay where you are and to make sure the only reason you get up is to, like I said, get up to go pee or move to our bed or back down to the couch."

After a long pause Emma blurted out, "I want spaghetti."

"I'm sorry what? It's only 6 in the morning."

"For dinner I want spaghetti."

"Okay, I can do that. Now lie down, watch TV, take a nap, and take care of _our_ baby." The brunette stated as leaned down towards Emma's lips but at the last second moved farther down and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's ever growing belly.

"Hey," Emma jutted out her bottom lip in the biggest pout Regina had ever seen, "what about me?"

Regina chuckled at her wife's childish behavior and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss, "I love you, and behave today, _please_."

"That's better. I love you too, hurry home. No promises on good behavior!" The blonde yelled as the brunette walked out of the house.

* * *

"How is she handling the whole bed rest thing?" Belle asked as she and the brunette sat and had their late lunch.

Regina chuckled at the question, "She's not; she was in the kitchen this morning trying not to get caught. She actually got up early and tried to make something to eat while I was in the shower. I thought her eyes were going to pop out her head when she realized she had been caught."

Belle laughed at this, "You are going to have your hands full trying to keep that one off her feet."

"Don't I know it?" Regina stated while slightly shaking her head. "Henry isn't even as bad as she is when he's sick."

"I'm sure she'll be better about it once you can be there with her. She really doesn't like to be away from you for very long. And please let me know if there is anything that Ruby or I can do to help."

Regina smiled at Belle for her generous offer, "Taking over while I'm on maternity leave is plenty of help, thank you for the offer, though Ruby may come in handy when I need a break from Emma. Now, how about we get the rest of these meetings done with?"

"Alright, maybe if we can get through them fast enough you will be able to go home a little early, I can file any extra paperwork tonight."

"Thank you." Regina stated with a slight nod. She was really glad she chose Belle to be her backup.

* * *

"Emma, Henry, I'm home." Regina called as she walked into her house taking off her shoes after a long day at work.

"Oh Regina, you're home early. I started making dinner for us, Emma mentioned earlier that you guys were having spaghetti, I hope that's alright." Snow stated as she walked into the foyer.

"Oh, you're still here? I thought you'd be gone by now. Where is Emma?" Regina questioned slightly annoyed that Snow was still there.

"She's in the living room with David and Henry. Henry actually invited us for dinner, I hope you don't mind. Emma fell asleep a while ago, she's still asleep."

"Oh, well seeing as Henry has already invited you, I guess it's alright if you both stay for dinner. Though maybe next time, if there is a next time, you should wait and ask the person that owns the house and not the twelve year that lives here for free. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to see my wife and my son." Regina growled out becoming more agitated with Snow's need to force herself onto Emma and herself.

"Oh right. I'm sorry; I truly thought you and Emma would be okay with us being over for dinner. We can leave if that's better for you?"

"No, it's quite alright, and thanks for making dinner, dear." The brunette stated with a nod and then turned to go find her wife and son.

* * *

Regina's heart melted when she walked into the living room. The first thing she noticed was Emma sound asleep on the couch with Henry sitting on the floor in front of where his blonde mother slept, quietly playing a video game, all the while looking as if he were there to protect her. David was sitting in the chair next to the couch, his daughter currently occupied, as he read what appeared to be a couple of Henry's comic books. Neither of them seemed to notice the brunette standing in the doorway. "Have you finished all your homework Henry?"

David and Henry both jumped a little at the sound of Regina's voice, "Yeah. I still have ten minutes to play my game. Gram and Gramps are staying for dinner!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Yes, so I hear. Though, Henry, if you could at least call me next time to check and make sure it's okay that would be very much appreciated."

"Okay, sorry, it's just that ma had fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake her and I didn't want to bother you at work. I promise to ask next time." Henry mumbled.

"Thank you, Henry. Once your ten minutes is up why don't you go help Snow set the table and wash up for dinner, alright?"

"Okay, I love you mom, and again, I'm sorry for not asking."

"I love you too, Henry," Regina then turned her attention toward David who was still very engrossed in the comic he was reading, "you know, I should just buy those for you instead of Henry, you seem to get a lot more out of them then he does these days."

David chuckled lightly as he finally looked up from the Avengers comic that he was reading, "I didn't think they would be this good. Some of it helps me understand who these people are in the movies. You know Stan Lee is kind of a genius."

"I don't even know who or what that is," Regina smiled as she shook her head as she looked over to the sleeping blonde, "how long has Emma been asleep, I really hate to wake her, though I'm sure the smell of food will wake her up soon enough."

"I'd say she finally stopped complaining and fell asleep an hour or so ago. She's not very good at just lying around." David said as he flashed that Charming smile of his.

"Yes, I've noticed. Well, I'm going to go upstairs and change quickly. Then we'll see if your daughter is willing to share the couch."

* * *

"Emma," Regina whispered into the blonde's ear as she moved a few strands out of her face, "can I share the couch with you?"

"Mmm… Gina? You're home early. Lay with me." The blonde replied groggily without opening her eyes.

"How about I just sit with you and you can put your head in my lap." Regina stated fully aware that David was sitting right next to them and no longer paying attention to the comic book in his hands.

"Mhmm." The blonde partially lifted herself up to let Regina slide under her head. Once the brunette was positioned under the blondes head they both let out a contented sigh.

"Henry, why don't you go help Snow and then go wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." The young brunette jumped up and rushed to help his grandmother set the table.

"Gina?" Emma mumbled as she turned her body so her face was in the brunette's stomach.

"Yes dear?"

"My back hurts," The blonde pouted, "will you massage it? …Wait, Snow and David are staying for dinner?"

"Yes, we are. Don't tell me you've had enough of us already. It's only been half of a day." David interrupted the all too cute moment between his daughter and her wife, completely oblivious to the glare Regina was giving him.

"Um, well yeah kind of, you know, I just wanted some family time but since you guys are family then I guess that's great," Emma remarked as she looked into deep brown eyes with an apologetic smirk as she mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry', "massage after dinner, please?" The blonde asked with a hopeful look in her eyes to which Regina only nodded, still very aware that David was watching them.

* * *

"Mmmm, spaghetti," Emma said as she took a bite, "Ew. This is not your spaghetti, Gina."

Regina chuckled as she smirked at Snow, "No it's not. Your mother made dinner tonight, dear. I'm sorry that it isn't as good as mine."

"Well, I'm not eating any more of it. I wanted your spaghetti." Emma pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Emma, you are being ridiculous. My spaghetti is just as good as Regina's. Everyone else is eating it." Snow stated trying to hide that her feelings had been hurt.

"Well, I like it grams," Henry jumped in, as he devoured the food on his plate, "If Ma isn't going to eat hers can I have it?"

"Here kid, take it."

"No, Henry, you won't."

Emma and Regina said at the same time, and then looked at each other both with a disapproving look in their eyes.

"He has had plenty to eat, Emma, and you need to eat something; _you_ are the one that wanted spaghetti." Regina remarked.

"No way, sorry mom, but this is gross. I don't want it. I wanted _your_ spaghetti Regina, not this. So if Henry enjoys it so much let him eat it," Emma sneered as she shoved her plate away from her and began to stand up, "I'm just going to go to bed, so goodnight."

"Emma-" Snow started but was immediately cut off by Regina.

"Miss Swan, you will sit down right now. We are having a family dinner and you will eat what your mother has so kindly made for us. You are not going to bed without eating anything and I will not make you anything else. I don't know why you are acting this way all of a sudden but this attitude will stop, immediately." Regina barked at the blonde who was now frozen where she stood. The brunette winced slightly as she saw the tears that her wife was now trying not to let out, though she couldn't tell if the tears were from anger or embarrassment, most likely both, from being yelled at in front of everyone.

Regina had no time apologize for her wife's behavior because right at the moment a loud cracking noise resounded throughout the house, shocking everyone into a stunned silence.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Regina had no time apologize for her wife's behavior because right at the moment a loud cracking noise resounded throughout the house, shocking everyone into a stunned silence._

"What was that?!" Henry asked as everyone looked around to see where the noise had come from.

"Snow, I need you to take Henry, go outside, and call Tinkerbell." Regina spoke as calmly and quietly as possible without taking her eyes off her wife.

Snow and David noticed this right away and turned to look at their daughter, letting out sharp gasps at what they saw. Emma was standing completely still her eyes looked distant but the purple slow to them was unmistakable, and so was the magic sparking from her hands. "Emma." Snow whispered taking a step toward her only stopping when Regina yelled at her to stop.

Regina finally took her eyes away from her wife and looked at Snow. "Please just take Henry and call Tink. Emma is too powerful for me right now and I need help from someone with magic to get her to stop. And before you ask, no, I will not use magic on my pregnant wife unless absolutely necessary," Regina then looked at David, who seemed to be too overwhelmed with that nights events to comprehend what was going on, "David, can you please go call the hospital and let them know we will be there sometime tonight?"

"I want to stay. I want to stay with you and Ma." Henry mumbled.

"Henry, please. Please go with your grandmother. I know you want to stay here but it's not safe right now. So please, just go outside."

"I'm going to call Blue too." Snow stated only receiving a nod from Regina as acknowledgment as Henry, David, and herself ran out the front door.

Then seemingly out of nowhere a flood of water came rushing into the foyer as if all the pipes in the house had burst as the same exact time. Causing Regina to yelp and gasp out her wife's name.

Once Regina found her voice she tried to get the blonde's attention once again to try and calm her down, even though she knew Emma was upset with her, "Emma, please, listen to me. You need to calm down. I know you can hear me, so please, just calm down. You could hurt yourself and our baby."

That seemed to somewhat snap Emma out of whatever magical trance she was in. At that moment Tinkerbelle and Blue came running into the house and both gasped at what they saw. Mirrors we broken, there was water everywhere and still rushing into the room from where ever it was coming from and Emma. Emma's eyes were still swirling a deep purple color and they could feel the magic radiating off of her but they could also tell it was starting to take its toll on the blonde the most obvious sign being the blood starting to drip from her nose.

"Tink, Blue, please help me." Regina pleaded once she saw them both standing in the doorway.

Both of the fairies jumped into action using their magic to try and stop Emma's. It was clear that it had not only started to affect the blonde but also her wife.

After a few tense moments all three of them felt the magic waver and dissipate, leaving the blonde to collapse to the ground, unconscious, from exhaustion. Regina immediately went to her side trying to wake her wife up, "Emma, open your eyes, honey. Emma – can you hear me? You need to open your eyes for me," Regina shook the blonde gently trying to get her to open her eyes as Tink and Blue watched from behind her. Finally seeing Emma's eyes flutter open a little the brunette cried out, "That's it sweetheart. I need you to keep them open for me okay? Just stay with me Emma."

"Gina?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here."

"What happened? Everything hurts. What did I do? Regina… what if… what if I hurt our kid? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Emma cried as her Regina held her closer trying to calm her down only to see the blonde's eyes roll back in her head once again.

Regina looked behind her to Tink and Blue as tears streamed down her tanned cheeks, "Tell the others I'm taking her to the hospital and… and thank you." Before either could even acknowledge the brunette, the couple was enveloped in a cloud of purple magic; setting the other two off out the door to tell the others.

Regina sat quietly in hospital room, only being allowed to stay after threatening most of the hospital staff, stating she would not leave her wife. She held the blonde's hand in her own as she rubbed small circles on her still unconscious wife's hand with her thumb. Praying, to anyone that would listen, that her wife and their unborn child would be okay.

A few hours passed by and Dr. Whale came in to check on the blonde's condition, "She must have used a lot of energy but she seems to be doing just fine. The baby is also doing well, though; this… event… seems to have caused quite a lot of stress on both of their bodies. I'm afraid that Emma will be on full bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She will only be allowed to use the restroom and to take quick showers. And if she could refrain from using magic that would also be quite helpful. I will return in a little while to check on her progress."

Regina only whispered a thank you as she nodded her head, never taking her eyes off Emma.

Early the next morning Emma finally woke up eyes fluttering open. She felt warmth in her left hand and looked to her left to see that Regina had fallen asleep with her head on Emma's bed still holding onto her hand. Emma squeezed it gently so as not to startle her wife.

The brunette slowly lifted her head and opened her as she felt a light squeeze on her hand, "Emma?"

"The one and only."

"You are in so much trouble," Regina stated as she stood up and kissed the blonde on her forehead, "Don't you ever do that to me ever again. I was so worried about you, about the both of you." Regina rested both of their hands on Emma's protruding belly.

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Gina. I don't know what happened. I – I just wanted your spaghetti. I didn't mean to get so angry and I really didn't mean to tap into our kid's magic or whatever I did. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. Let me go get Dr. Whale and let him know you are awake and then I'll get Henry and your parents and please apologize to your mother." Regina remarked as she left the room.

Once Dr. Whale had finished examining Emma, now that she was conscious, he explained that she would be on bed rest and waited a minute to see if she would use her magic to leave again. He also explained that no more magic use would be quite helpful, also. After he left the room Regina, Henry, and her parents came into the room she was immediately bear hugged by her son and kissed on the forehead by her parents.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ma."

"Me too, kid. Sorry to give you all a scare. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. And I'm sorry about what I said about your spaghetti – Mom – I was just being hormonal."

"It's alright sweetheart. I knew you didn't mean it," Snow stated lovingly, "I've been pregnant before. I remember the mood swings."

"As do I." Charming joked causing everyone to chuckle and relieving some of the tension.

Regina then grabbed Emma's hand and asked, "How about we get you home, dear?"

"Yes, please, get me out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story but I've been crazy busy with school and work and looking for a second job because I'm not busy enough but I am broke enough. Anyways it's break time from school. Yay! So I should be able to update a little more *fingers crossed*. So here's the update. I'm sorry it's not that great but I do promise the next chapter will be great *giant wink*. Any mistakes are mine.**

**Once again, I do not own OUaT or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Gina!" Emma whined as she lay in bed, "Gina!"

"What, dear?" Regina questioned as she came from the bathroom into the bedroom.

"I'm hungry and I want cuddles." The blonde pouted.

Regina smirked at her wife as she sat down next to her taking a pale hand into her own, "Of course you do. What would you like to eat, dear?"

"Um," the blonde quirked her head to the side, "well… I'd like to eat… you? And then I want to cuddle with you."

"I'm sorry dear but Queen is off the menu today, so what actual food would you like to eat?" Regina chuckled as her wife's pout deepened, "And as for cuddling, later. I have plans with Henry today."

"What? That's not fair! How am I supposed to stay entertained while you two are doing whatever? What are you two doing?"

"That is for us to know and you to find out," Regina smirked at the blonde, "now, what actual food would you like to eat?"

"Well since your majesty is being picky about menu options, I guess I will have an omelet, with peppers, bacon and ham and cheese, lots of cheese," Emma paused looking at her wife's unamused face, "fine, you can throw some spinach or kale in it too."

"Rest your eyes and I will bring that up to you shortly."

The blonde nodded her head and closed her eyes soon after falling asleep.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what, Henry?" Regina asked without turning around as she worked on making Emma's omelet.

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"Of course she does. I told her."

"What! Why would you tell her? You told me it was supposed to be a surprise and I wasn't allowed to say anything." Henry pouted.

"Shush, she might hear you. I didn't tell her exactly what we are doing, just that we are doing something. Have a little faith in the fact I can lie to your mother."

"Why would I? She can always tell when you are lying. So, what does she think we are doing?"

"I have no idea," Regina smirked, "I let her think up some of her own ideas."

"Awesome! Now, let's do this!"

"Okay," Regina smirked, "go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute I just need to finish making this omelet for your mother and then I will join you in the spare room."

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?" Emma asked aloud as she yawned and heard laughing and then shushing noises immediately after. Shrugging her shoulders she tried to reach over to the night stand to grab the glass of water Regina had set next to her omelet that she had asked for but was just short of being able to reach.

"Hey kidlet, I love you already but you are in the way of me and my water. Wanna help me out?" Emma mumbled to her stomach as still struggled to reach her water. Than within a blink of an eye it was in her outstretched hand, "What the hell!"

* * *

"Henry be careful, you're going to get paint everywhere."

"I am being careful, mom, just calm down." Henry chuckled while brandishing the paint brush in his hand.

"If you get paint on me, I will destroy you." Regina said with a smirk.

Henry stared at her wide eyed for a minute before smirking and asking, "If it's the last thing you do?" Leaving mother and son to laugh out loud to then, only to moments later, shush each other as to not wake the sleeping blonde.

"We have to be quiet or we'll wake your mother up and then we'll have to deal with her woken from slumber wrath."

"Why, she always wakes me up." Henry pouted slightly.

"Yes, for school, there is a difference. Now get back to painting."

They continued painting for a while mostly in a pleasant silence listening to some quiet music every once in a while cracking jokes, laughing too loud, and then remembering right after that they couldn't be so loud. That was, until, they both heard a noise from the master bedroom and Emma yell, "What the hell!"

Regina was moving instantly, trying to make sure Henry stayed outside of the bedroom just in case something happened that he would not want to see.

* * *

The brunette burst through the bedroom door and slammed it closed behind her, "Emma! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Uh," Emma stared at her wife wide-eyed, still trying to process what was going on, "I think the kidlet just used magic again. I mean I'm not sure, if it was me or if it was her? Well, I'm not sure of anything at this moment, other than I wanted water and poof it was in my hand."

"It was probably just you, Emma," Regina stated with little confidence. She didn't want to think about the fact that her daughter could be using magic from the womb, which only meant she was very powerful but now she wondered if anything like this had happened while Snow was carrying Emma, "we're not sure that it was the baby that teleported you to the forest and home or if you did subconsciously, so don't try and say the baby has done magic before."

"Come on, Regina, we both know that was not me. I mean I was panicking but I didn't use my magic that day and I don't think I used it just now," Emma felt her anger rising as Regina talked to her only because she felt like her wife was trying to make her feel crazy, "why are you trying to make me feel like I'm going crazy? It didn't work for you when you did this to Henry and it won't work for you now. So if you could just stop and help me up because I need to pee that would be great."

The brunette blinked at her wife that was now struggling to get up due to the ever growing baby bump and then finally moved to help her up but not before whispering in her ear, "Don't you dare use Henry as a defense, ever again. Do you understand me, Emma? Never ever say that ever again. I am in no way trying to make you feel crazy and you know I had my reasons for not wanting Henry to believe in the curse, so don't you dare try and use that against me."

"What am I supposed to feel, Regina? You keep telling me that we don't really know whose magic it was but we both know it wasn't mine. I know you're scared that the baby is using magic already. You want to know how I know you're scared, because I'm just as scared, Gina. This terrifies me, especially since you don't really have the answers and you always have the answers when it comes to magic." Emma's lip started to tremble as she looked at her wife not sure if she was going to cry or if she was angry, "Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have brought Henry up. My hormones are just crazy and I have to pee very badly. Can we just – can we just pretend like I wasn't being my usual idiot self for the rest of the day? I love you, and I'm just, I'm sorry."

Regina finally pulled the blonde all the way up and they started making their way towards the bathroom, "Emma, I don't always have the answers and you know that, so please try not to get angry with me about this, ever again. And you know stressing out about this isn't good for you. Why don't you take a bath after you use the restroom? Try and calm yourself down. I'll help Henry clean up our mess and then maybe, just maybe, I'll join you. I think we both need to relax a little."

"That sounds amazing. Now go help the kid clean up while I go pee and get the tub ready." Emma said as she gave her wife a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Henry questioned his brunette mother, "It sounded like you guys were fighting."

"Everything is fine, sweetheart. We just had a slight disagreement but everything is fine. How about we clean up and then you go spend the rest of today and tonight at your grandparents?"

"But, we didn't even get that much done."

"We got plenty done, Henry. Now please don't argue with me today. I'll clean this up and you go pack some stuff and call your grandparents, have them come and get you and I will pick you up tomorrow night." Regina stated as she used her used her magic to clean up the baby's room while Henry reluctantly went to pack some clothes and call his grandparents.

"A few minutes later Henry came back into the baby's room, "Okay, I packed some stuff and called grams and gramps, they said they'll be here in a couple minutes. But mom you still owe me a day of helping you get this room ready, without using magic."

"I know, Henry, I'm sorry that today isn't that day, we can try again next weekend, okay?" Regina asked as she hugged her son, "Thank you."

Just then the doorbell rang and ready ran downstairs yelling a goodbye to his mom as he ran out the door before his mother could tell him to behave.

* * *

After Henry had left and Regina had cleaned everything up in the baby's room she made her way back to the bedroom where she found her wife getting undressed to get ready for a bath. The brunette stopped what she was doing and just stared at her wife's beautiful body, only coming out of her trance when she heard the blonde speaking, "Did Henry just leave?"

"Yes, he's going to your parents for the rest of today and he's spending the night, I'll pick him up tomorrow night. I thought we could use some time to just us," Regina said as she got undressed and walked up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her until their hands were touching on top of Emma's baby bump feeling the baby kick as they did, "mmm, someone seems to be awake in there."

"She's always awake for you. Can we take that bath now because someone said they would join me and that someone also told me our son is gone for the day and a half, so my hormones are going crazy."

"Yes, bath then bed. Go." With a slight push with her hips the brunette got her wife moving to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Can we have some food in between bath and bed because I never ate that omelet and it's almost lunch time?" Emma questioned her wife.

Regina couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from her throat and jokingly asked, "Oh is the baby hungry?"

"Yes, the kidlet is hungry," Emma said slowly just as her stomach started to growl.

"Let me guess, that was the baby?" Regina laughed.

"Uh yes, yes it was."

"You are an idiot."

"I know but I'm your idiot and you love me, just as much as I love you." Emma stated as she turned her head and kissed her wife.

"Yes, you are mine, and I love you too, so bath, food, and then bed."

"Yay!" The blonde cheered as she got into the bathtub, leaning forward and letting her wife in behind her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and again sorry for the late update and for any mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. I suck. But I've been struggling with depression and anxiety and also not having a computer until recently. But enough about me here is the long awaited update to Preggers and you'll probably all hate me for it being short and kind of crappy but I wanted to get something out here. I only see a couple more chapters coming to this story and maybe a sequel or some one shots. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**I do own OUaT or any of the characters.**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" the blonde asked her all too quite wife sitting behind her.

Regina who had been rubbing small circles on Emma's baby bump stopped her movements as she glanced at her wife, "When you proposed."

"Oh?"

"I think it's because we celebrated in the same way, in a warm, relaxing bath, just us; at home. I love it. I love you.

"I love you, too. And… I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean for my angry hormones to come out and attack you," Emma said while resting her head back on her wife's shoulder, "you know the only difference about this bath and that bath is that I sat behind you then and now you have to sit behind me."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm home," Regina yelled into the seemingly empty and very dark house, "Henry? Emma? Hello?" _Where is everyone_ she thought to herself? Hearing some noises from down the hall, Regina made her way towards the back of the house. Once she made it past the dining room table she stopped at the sound of shushing noises coming from a certain blonde and muffled giggling coming from their son from outside._

"_Emma? Henry? What are you guys…" Regina's voice faded when she saw apples on her floor, upon closer inspection she saw that they had been carefully laid out to spell the word 'WILL' with an arrow above it pointing in the direction of the backyard, following the arrow she stepped onto the deck that led to the backyard. In the yard just beyond the deck there were candles in different size mason jars, also carefully laid out, to spell the word 'YOU' this also had an arrow pointing towards the side of the house. Causing Regina to have to walk down the steps of the deck and when she turned to face the direction the arrow was pointing, she couldn't help the tears that crept into her eyes and the smile that came onto her face, because what she saw was Henry holding a rather large sign that said 'MARRY' in giant letters, and suddenly Emma jumped up from behind the sign holding a smaller sign that said 'ME!'. _

_Emma walked over to the brunette, who seemed unable to move, and pulled her close, "Regina, you are the light of my world. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and sometimes we still don't. But I am nothing without my Queen and I'd like to think that you are nothing without your Savior. You have my heart Regina and I don't want anyone else to hold it, ever. I love you more than words can express so… Regina Mills will you marry me?"_

"_Emma… I'm… Yes. Oh my God, yes! Yes, yes yes!" Regina exclaimed while pulling Emma into a lip bruising kiss._

"_Ew, guys can we keep the mushy stuff to a minimum please?" Henry piped up still holding his sign earning a chuckle from the happy couple._

"_Oh shoosh, go grab your stuff to go spend the night at your grandparents."_

"_Wow, you really did plan all this out didn't you?" Regina asked with a smile plastered across her face. _

"_Well, yeah, I kind of figured we would be celebrating tonight. So let's send the kid away, my parents are waiting for him, and then let's take a bath." Emma said before kissing her fiancé again, causing their son to groan loudly and step away to grab his stuff and leave._

_Awhile later after Henry was taken to his grandparents and everyone got to look at Regina's ring, that had a heart cut diamond in a channel setting with micro cut diamonds along the bands, no need to say that Emma had gone all out on the ring for Regina, they were back home and trying to make their way up to their bedroom, "This would be a lot easier if we stopped kissing for two minutes."_

"_You're probably right, dear, but I can't seem to make myself stop." Regina mumbled against Emma's lips as they stumbled up the stairs, finally causing them to break apart. _

"_Last one to the tub loses last name privileges!" Emma exclaimed as she suddenly jumped up and made a bee line for the bedroom leaving a stunned Regina on the stairs._

_When Regina entered the bathroom she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. Emma had lit candles all over the bathroom with rose pedals on the floor and in the already filled tub, "I'm really glad you didn't use your magic to transport yourself in here otherwise this wouldn't have worked. And don't worry I have the name thing figured out. So, get naked, and get in."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

A shiver from her wife pulled Regina out of her thoughts of that blissful evening a little over a year ago, "Emma?"

"Mmmm?" Emma hummed back as she started to fall asleep.

"I think we need to get out of the tub, you're starting to shiver."

"M'kay," the blonde mumbled while leaning forward so her wife could get out first to help her out of the tub, "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know you wanted to have some mind-blowing sex tonight but I'm obviously too tired," Emma mentioned seeing how dark the brunette's eyes were.

"Emma, there are very few times that I don't want to have sex with you but I am quite content at just cuddling with you and holding our baby," Regina said as they made their way to the bed where she turned down the covers, "now, get in and go to sleep."

After Emma got into bed, Regina slid into bed on her side turning off the lamp on the night stand and scooting across the bed to wrap her arms around her wife's waist where her hands laid across Emma's baby bump and soon felt the blonde's hands on top of hers. They laid in silence for a long time just listening to each other breath but as Regina heard Emma's breathing start to even out she leaned forward and kissed the blonde's shoulder as she whispered, "Goodnight darling, I love you."

* * *

"I love you too, Gina," Emma whispered back before she fell asleep.

The next morning Regina was awoken by a noise, she's sure it was a noise, at least that's what her still mostly asleep brain was telling her and then she heard it again. Acting on instinct she reached across the bed to wake Emma only to find that she was the only one in bed, that's when she heard a muffled cry of 'Regina' from the hallway and suddenly she was fully awake, "Emma?"

"Regina," Emma said her name again, as she paced the hallway, and then gave a soft groan.

Regina was up and moving quicker than she ever had before, "Emma, honey, what's going on?"

"I think I'm in labor." Emma grunted out as she felt another sharp pain hit her, "It's too soon, Regina, kidlet can't come yet."

"I know, honey, I know. But right now you need to take some deep breathes and sit down. You're still on bed rest so this isn't good for the baby," Regina tried to sooth her scared wife, "Go sit in the car while I grab your hospital bag, just in case. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too."

20 minutes later Emma was in her hospital bed lying on her side, as Dr. Whale explained what Braxton Hicks contractions are, "When you have contractions, whether Braxton Hicks or true labor, you'll feel your uterus, lower abdominal area, or groin tighten or squeeze, and then relax."

He then proceeded to explain the difference between Braxton Hicks and real labor, "Braxton Hicks contractions may intermittently become rhythmic, relatively close together, and even painful, and possibly fooling you into thinking you're in labor. However, unlike true labor, during this so-called false labor the contractions don't grow consistently longer, stronger, and closer together."

Emma and Regina both exchanged glances as they let out sighs of relief as Regina asked, "So it was just false labor pains? Do we need to come in if she feels them again?"

"Only if you want to, there's always the option to call the emergency nurse hotline and they can tell you if you need to come in or not. Everything is fine right now though. My advice is to go back home and get some more, both of you. Just continue with the bed rest, Emma and I'll see you at our next appointment." Dr. Whale said before turning and leaving the room.

Regina turned to Emma, "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. **


End file.
